


impossible

by Johnale



Category: David - Michelangelo, Donatello - Fandom, Renaissance - Fandom, painters - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Renaissance painters, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnale/pseuds/Johnale
Summary: Donatello and Michelangelo are famous renaissance painters... or are they? They face, together, an astonishing challenge to create a work of art... for a god.





	impossible

Donatello looked around. Where was Michel? He was completely lost in this huge city, Florence. Donatello couldn't tell why he cared so much about this one man. Maybe it was just the way he looked at him during the display... or the perfection of his sculptures. He just had to find him. Just tell him ''hi'' or praise his work because he had been too tongue-tied by the masterpiece of his art.

He searched and searched but no sign of this marvelous human being. Resigned, Donatello sat under an apple tree. He felt so exhausted and drained emotionally. Despite the mess in his head he just... fell asleep.

He dreamed about Michel. His soft hands and beautiful smile.

Then suddenly, he woke up and saw a silhouette of a man standing right next to him.

A man from his dream.

****

He decided to clean up the mess after his exhibition. People could make total disorder but he had got used to it. The important thing is that many art critics and potential buyers had seen his work. While cleaning he noticed a small advertising leaflet. It encouraged visiting some artist's studio! How dared they? He read the small poster. _Donatello_ , bruh, he'd had an impudence to advertise during h i s display?! He had to visit this man.

He left a broom in the middle of his small studio and set off to this ''artist''.

****

Oh

Oh

A character in front of him turned out to be just a mare made by his mind.

What a pity.

He slowly got up. His back was hurting because, well- he leaned against the fucking tree. From this point, he could see whole Florence beneath him. Breathtaking view. So many people, possibilities, perspectives... He sighed. ''I shall paint this'' he muttered to himself.

Thinking of a new painting he entered his workspace. Michelangelo was standing in the middle of his studio, holding a creased leaflet that Donatello had made the other day. 


End file.
